Jacuzzi Apology
by Wolflover007
Summary: After their fight and Maura's paranoia, Maura and Cailin apologize to each other and end up in a Jacuzzi.


Maura just stood there. She could feel her pulse racing as adrenaline kicked through her body. She should apologize and went to the couch to think. She had never felt this before, this anger and guilt. She sighed deeply.

"You'll be ok." She heard Angela say.

Maura saw Angela holding a brownie on a plate. Angela was about to leave when Maura got an idea. She simply took the plate from Angela. She said nothing but Angela gave her a look. Maura grabbed a few strawberries and placed them on the brownie. She then grabbed a glass and filled it with champagne. She poured a shot of whiskey and placed all of it on a tray.

She then looked at Angela. Angela smiled and gave an encouraging nod.

Maura smiled and walked upstairs.

Maura stood outside the bathroom and knocked.

"Come in."

Maura entered slowly and placed the tray down.

"What do you want?" Cailin growled from the giant bath.

Maura sat on the edge and looked at her sister. She then played in the water.

"Well?"

"Did you know that if you add Epson salt to the water it'll help your muscles relax? Lavender also does a good job of this and is used in conjunction with the salt in aromatherapy."

"Did you come all the way up here to tell me that?"

"No."

Maura looked away suddenly shy.

"I…I'm sorry." She mumbled so low that Cailin couldn't hear her.

"Pardon."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you as a child I guess I was just worried."

"Maura you don't have to worry. I'm ok."

"I see." Maura said as tears began to form.

"Maura are you crying."

"N...no."

"Maura what is it?"

Maura was quiet for some time. Cailin decided to change the subject.

"Why do you have a tub this big?" Cailin asked. The "tub" was the size of a small Jacuzzi and was in its own separate room.

"It helps me relax. But that isn't all."

Cailin looked at her. Maura smirked got up and pressed a button. Cailin heard a noise and Maura simply pointed up. The roof was moving away and Cailin stared up at the sky. There were millions of stars out tonight and Cailin gasped at the view.

"Nice huh?" Maura said. "I had this room installed after I got my job at BPD since I knew I would be living here for a long time."

"Damn Maura."

Maura chuckled. "I usually don't show anyone this room but you somehow found it."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. There are many bathrooms in the house but this is the nicest."

"Yeah."

Maura smiled and brought Cailin the tray. Cailin looked at her and then at the food.

"Eat." Maura said.

She did and took the brownie. She ate it and then took the strawberries. Maura grabbed one from her and ate it.

"Hey."

Maura smirked. She then handed Cailin the champagne.

"You're not going to yell at me. Underage and all that."

"I like this country but that is one of the things I miss about France. Now drink."

Cailin held her glass and Maura held the shot glass. They clinked them together and drank. Maura coughed the whiskey down.

"Forgiven?" she asked.

"Of course."

The pair had an awkward glance and Maura got up to leave.

"Maura?"

"Yes."

"What were you going to say before?"

Maura avoided Cailin's gaze and softly stroked her hair Cailin saw her sister's pain and wanted to help so badly.

"You wouldn't understand." Maura spat.

"Try me. I mean sisters listen and bitch to each other."

"Language."

"Sorry."

Maura sat on the edge hunched over. She looked at the ground afraid Cailin would see her pain.

"My parents loved me like Hope loves you-"

"She loves both of us."

Maura cringed at that. If Hope did love Maura she had a cruel way of showing it.

"Who's telling the story?"

"Zipping it."

"Anyway they loved me very much but they were very busy with their own lives and so made me independent. They weren't abusive but they…I spent a lot of time alone and there was a lot of benign neglect. I was expected to be perfect and if I wasn't I was a disappointment. I guess I just did to you what I wanted my parents to do for me…I wish they were overbearing. It would have be nice to know they cared for me."

Maura began sobbing and Cailin rubbed her wet hand up her back.

"They love you. Don't you ever feel differently. It's ok you treat me like that it's just mom did the opposite. She wouldn't give me two seconds to breath and I just wanted space. That's why I yelled at you."

"Tell you what. If you promise to check in from time to time. I promise not to yell so much, except on special occasions."

"Tuesdays and Fridays would be good."

Maura and Cailin laughed and Maura stood to leave.

"Enjoy your ba-"

Cailin smirked and pulled Maura into the water. Maura stood, her white t-shirt clinging to her muscular body. Her black jeans looking darker than before.

"Have a nice dip?" Cailin said mischievously.

Maura simply glared at her. Cailin just looked at the wet shirt and winked at her.

"Since your soaked want to stay and take a bath?"

"Sure." Maura said then turned around and undressed. She then threw her clothes on the floor not caring where they landed. She then got in the water and saw that Cailin had her eyes closed.

"You can look now."

Cailin did and saw her sister relaxing on the other side of the tub. She noticed how calm she was with being in the tub with a naked person. She tilted her head.

"Dear I've been looking at naked people for 15 years. Kind of comes with the doctor deal. I'm immune to shock and discomfort. I am fine with your form. In fact you look muscular yet feminine." Maura said answering the silent question.

Cailin nodded and looked at Maura. She saw little under the water and was grateful.

"Can I come closer?"

"Sure." Maura said, she was looking at the stars and ignored Cailin.

Cailin "swam" closer to Maura and pressed herself against her. Maura shoved her off clearly uncomfortable. Cailin cautiously laid her head on her shoulder. Maura allowed this and wrapped her arm around Cailin.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling in the bath with me to play with."

"Yeah, we're about 18 years too late for that."

Cailin splashed Maura's face with the hot water. Maura splashed back and winked. Cailin then splashed more.

"Settle down Cailin. I've had a long day." Maura ordered.

Cailin stopped and settled against Maura's shoulder.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Pardon." Maura asked and glared.

"Please? Unless you don't want me to."

"No it's fine, just a little weird."

Cailin grabbed Maura's hand and noticed the roughness in them. She saw that Maura's palm was cut and currently healing. She wanted to ask what happened but Maura seemed relaxed. Maura's eyes were closed and she was looking at the sky. She simply laid on Maura's shoulder and smiled.

"I love you Maura Doyle-Isles."

"Just Isles. Don't ever say Doyle again." Maura said crushing her hand.

"Ow. Ow. Sorry. I love you Maura Isles."

Maura relaxed her hand and Cailin kissed her shoulder and neck. Maura smiled and felt a warm feeling in her stomach. She noticed Cailin hadn't moved for a few minutes. She looked down and saw Cailin snoring into her neck. She wanted to splash her to wake her up but decided to let her sleep. She kissed her head and looked at the stars.

"And I love you Cailin Martin."

FIN


End file.
